


Pampering the Moon

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Birthday Cake, Eskimo Kisses, Fluff, Happy Birthday Tsukki, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Polyamory, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying, briefly hinted at autistic Bokuto, briefly hinted at non binary Akaashi, let me pamper my son with all possible ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: actual third gym gives me life and it pains me that its non existent





	Pampering the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> actual third gym gives me life and it pains me that its non existent

From all the times spent with Koutarou, Kei knew to expect something when the ace was quiet. He seemed to buzz with energy as he came home with a bag full of groceries even when the fridge was full. Kei glanced skeptically at the white plastic bag. Koutarou was untying his shoes hurriedly, simultaneously trying to shed his jacket. A blonde eyebrow was raised as Kei spotted strawberries even if it was barely the season for them. A small 'welcome home' was heard from Keiji who was in the living room. An enthusiastic ‘I’m home’ was the older ones reply and that’s when he spotted Kei behind him. Momentarily scared Koutarou jumped up, grabbing the plastic bag and hiding it behind him. 

“A- ah, Kei! You scared me!”, the duo colored owl made eye contact, which confirmed Keis theory that something was up even more than the grocery bag. Koutarou /never/ made an effort for actual eye contact. Except when he was hiding something. Or trying to. “You’re gonna make me something?”, the blond questioned, grumbling lightly. He didn't really want Koutarou to put so much effort into it. It was just his birthday. The other pouted, the plastic bag rustling behind him and he set it down and pulled his shoes off finally. “At least pretend you didn't notice it”, Koutarou grumbled and hung up his jacket. Kei sighed, but nodded, playing along for now. He wouldn't mention it. The aces face lit up and he hugged the taller blond, placing a short peck on Keis cheek. “You can't go into the kitchen, yeah?”, Koutarous words were slightly muffled by the others neck, but Kei still nodded. With a grin the wing spiker moved his hands from around Keis waist to the blonds cheek and held him still for an eskimo kiss. The taller one tried to protest lightly, fake of course, and pressed his hands into the others muscled shoulders, trying to push him away. That didn't stop Koutarou from rubbing their noses together, a little aggressively and uncoordinated, but kind of sweet none the less. When he was done, Koutarou released his younger partner and disappeared into the kitchen with his groceries. Kei rubbed his nose, ignoring the slight blush on his cheeks. 

—

Kei was surprised to find out he wasn't awoken earlier than usual by his noisy partners. Even bigger was the surprise that the only person left in bed beside the blond wasn't Lev, but Tetsurou. The older boys face was buried into his two pillows, the one pillow from where Shouyou slept on him, still laying on his back between his shoulder blades. The sleeping position these two worked out so Tetsurou wasn't excluded from night cuddles because of his sleeping position was beyond hilarious and Kei had at least two pictures of it on his phone. He knew Keiji did too. With a small snort, Kei remembered how Kozume once told him how Tetsurou slept like that because someone told him at. Sleepover that he had a weird sleeping face. Apparently Kozume had a lot of blackmail material on Tetsurou and had been pissed at him for some reason or another. 

The older one of the two left in bed shifted and groaned lightly, the pillow on his back falling off in the process. Kei shifted closer, reaching out to play with the black hair. Tetsurous head shifted and his face was revealed from the pillows. A sleepy smile was on his lips as he fished out with his one arm to, bring Kei even closer. Now pressed to Tetsurous chest, with his head tucked under the others chin, Kei released a contented sigh. He weaved his arms around the strong back and laid his hands flat against the muscles. It was too early to think about how shamelessly he was feeling up Tetsurous muscles or to wonder about how embarrassed he'd be later. The older one didn't comment either and just concentrated on the feeling of his partner so close by. 

“Happy birthday”, he mumbled finally, breaking the silence and yawning. Kei groaned lightly, at the idea of having to stand up. The other chuckled and slowly let go of the blond, getting up and stretching. Kei contemplated for a bit, before following Tetsurous example. 

—

Keiji didn't look up from the stove as they heard the kitchen door quietly open and shut, soft footsteps approaching. The steps halted as Shouyou and Lev were heard running past the kitchen. When the sound of the two outside got quieter the unknown person in the room let out a sigh. Keiji smiled. "Hello, Kei", they turned to look at the tall blond. 

Kei had a soft frown on his face, wearing one of probably Levs sweaters, since it was slightly big on him. He was still eyeing the door, his body tensed in a fight-or-flight way. "Hey", he muttered back, still quiet. With the softest steps someone of his height could muster, he walked over to Keiji and sat on the counter beside the stove, where the blond had the best look at the door. The older one sighed with an amused smile. "Are they still trying to get you to play with them?", they asked, turning back to the food, they were preparing. Kei grumbled as an answer. Lev, Shouyou and Koutarou had been hunting the blond down the whole day, trying to get him to play birthday games with him. “And now you're hiding from them here?”, the ravenette absentmindedly asked, flipping a piece of meat they were making in a pan. The taller one nodded, his gaze switching between the door to his partner. “So, basically, you’re playing hide and seek with them?”, Keiji smirked, looking at their boyfriend out of the corner of their eye. Kei spluttered, irritation making his eye twitch slightly. “I’m not!”, he defended himself a bit forcefully and louder than intended. They both stood still for a moment, noticing how quiet the house was suddenly. “Fuck”, Kei cursed under his breath, when he heard the loud steps approaching the kitchen and bolted out of the kitchen to hide somewhere else. 

Yeah, he was definitely playing hide and seek with them, Keiji thought and chuckled, turning back to the stove. 

—

Kei sighed as the warm water of the shower hit his skin. The calmness was almost destroyed as the shower curtain shifted and Shouyou joined him in the shower. Kei huffed as the orange haired boy smiled up at him and shifted slightly, so the other could get under the water too. Shouyou started rambling over seemingly trivial stuff as he waited for his hair to get wet enough to wash. Tetsurou would sometimes jokingly accuse Kei of never listening to Shouyous rants, but in the end the blond could always recite what the small orange said almost perfectly. The taller one reached for the shampoo bottle, squinting his eyes to check if he grabbed the right one without his glasses. Finding that it was indeed the right shampoo, he put some into his palm and reached to rub it into Shouyous hair. The latter stopped in his rant about Natsus new girlfriend surprised and grinned. Kei huffed and just continued with his task, the orange haired boy letting him. When he was done he washed the shampoo out and bend slightly, so Shouyou could do the same for him. 

Off track, Kei remembered the time, Lev had tried to shower with him, which had ended in a huge mess, because they were too tall for the shower. Lev was close to slipping and banging his head against the wall. Or when Tetsurou and Koutarou tried to shower together and almost broke the shower. Keiji had banned everyone from joining someone in the shower unless one of the two was Shouyou. When both were finished with washing they sat down in the bathtub to soak for a bit. Shouyou made himself comfortable between Keis legs and leant against the blond. Both let out a relaxed sigh. Trying to keep his fingers busy, the taller one started playing with the wet, orange strands. Shouyou hummed in content and arched his head into the touch. Kei was kind of glad no one wanted to shower after them, so they had time. The smaller boy snuggled back into the blonds lean chest and closed his eyes in content. Kei smiled slightly, also leaning back into the wall behind him and closing his eyes for a moment. 

—

Lev groaned and planted his face into the book in front of him. Kei barely glanced up from his homework at his partner. The half Russian was probably just doing it for theatrics and wanted attention. The blond had already banned Shouyou from being near the two tallest when they were studying. He always distracted Lev, who was already a huge procrastinator. It had kind of really surprised the blond to find out that the silver haired boy actually had really good grades. He hadn't been in a college prep class in his first year, because he slacked in the entrance exam, but got higher grades in the following years and was currently studying at the same university as Kei. 

“Keiiiiii”, Lev whined and broke the other out of his thoughts. Kei looked up slightly, only to find the taller boy pouting and still laying in his book. “What?”, the blond asked, with a raised eyebrow, already knowing there'd be no more studying done today. He should definitely stop trying to study together with Lev. Maybe he should just go to Tadashis and Hitokas place to study. Sounded like a good plan, but he didn't want to third wheel either. That had been awkward enough in high school, back before he started dating Shouyou and the other 3rd gym players. Again, lost in thought Kei hadn't noticed Lev moving to sit beside him. When the blond looked over at his significant other with an annoyed frown, the latter just grinned. Kei laid down his pen and shifted slightly, when Lev placed his palms on his slowly reddening cheeks. The smaller one closed his eyes before any awkward eye contact could ensue. Lev took his time, his breath ghosting over Keis lips. The latter nervously, licked his lips, hands moving to where he guessed Levs shoulders were and surprisingly found them. A small chuckle was heard from Lev before he eagerly placed his lips on his partners. Kei quickly reciprocated, arms wrapping around Levs neck and pulling him closer. The silver haired boy hummed in content and nipped on Keis lower lip. A soft groan vibrated in the blonds throat as he opened up for Levs tongue. 

“Jesus, are you always making out when you say you're going to ‘study’?”, Tetsurous voice came from the door and the two younger boys broke away from each other. Kei frowned. “I’m actually questioning this too, I don't know why I'm still trying to study with Lev”, he confessed and shrugged. Lev still smiled, wrapping his arms around the others waist. “Because you love me?”, he offered as an answer, with an expectant glint in his eyes. “Of course”, Kei gave the other a quick peck before standing up. “Movie time?”, he questioned Tetsurou, who nodded and left to go to the living room. Lev and Kei were quick to follow. 

—

Tetsurou was the first one to fall onto the bed, hugging his two pillows and ready to fall asleep. Shouyou took one of the many pillows, putting it between the jet black haired mans shoulder blades. He then made himself comfortable on Tetsurous back. Keiji laid down next to them, snuggling their back against the older ones side. Koutarou quickly followed, laying on his stomach his one arm thrown over Keiji, the other arm still by his side, ready to pull the next person to his side. Kei and Lev were the last ones crawling into bed, Kei getting pulled over to cuddle with Koutarou, facing the older one. Lev spooned the blond from behind and buried his face into the back of his neck. It was quiet for a while, just the soft breathing heard. 

“We should sing for Kei”, Koutarou mumbled, lifting his face from the pillow. Keiji stole Shouyous pillow and hit the oldest one with it. “Go to sleep, Kou. You basically spend the whole day singing”, they grumbled angrily. Koutarou pouted, but gave up, knowing that arguing with a tired Keiji was a lost fight. The ravenette gave Shouyou his pillow back and Kei sighed relieved. 

“Happy birthday to you", apparently some people still had a death wish. Lev had started mumbling lightly. “Happy birthday to you”, Shouyou joined in, with a slight grin on his face. “Happy birthday dear Kei”, Tetsurous muffled voice came from he pillows. “Happy birthday to you!”, Koutarou sang happily. Keiji and Kei groaned at the soft laughter of their partners, but both of their faces were graced with a small smile as they eventually joined in to the fading laughter that was slowly silenced by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to pamper my dear baby son Tsukki. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
